


Good Morning, love

by kihyunyoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CHANGKI BRO, Cutesy, Fluff, I LOVE THESE TWO TO DEATH I SWEAR, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, changki rise, owteepee hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunyoo/pseuds/kihyunyoo
Summary: Changkyun then knew there’s no escaping a certain person named Yoo Kihyun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> fwejfiewfj i cringed at this   
> save me  
> im falling harder for changki  
> efjekfj im going to hell

Changkyun woke up from the increasing sound of his digital alarm. He pried his eyes open and hurriedly turned the alarm off on his bedside table, scared to wake up the God-sent angel lying next to him. The younger carefully shifted from his position to face Kihyun. He propped an arm and rested his head over it, just to take a good look at his lover.

The way Kihyuns’ long lashes rest over his snow white skin; the way his small pink lips twitch a little, slightly agape; those small yet perfectly-molded nose; and the way the morning sun graces over Kihyuns’ skin made Changkyun wondered how lucky he was to be blessed with this ethereal beauty beside him. And the younger cannot even find the right words to describe him as Kihyun is more beautiful than any words could ever say.

Kihyun moved a little, soft sighs followed. Changkyun then cradled Kihyuns’ head into his arm and brought their bodies closer. Trying to lull him back to sleep. With the younger resting his chin atop of the elders head. His arms wrapped protectively around Kihyuns’ frame. This made the older semi-conscious but still not making a move to actually get up. The pink haired male buried his face deeper into Changkyun’s chest, inhaling the sweetest smell ever existed. The younger smiled to this. He knew Kihyun is obsessed with his scent, even if he rarely applies perfume or any of the like.

“Good Morning, love.” Changkyun mumbled. Not really wanting to force his lover to wake up, but their day is about to start anyway. Judging from the sunlight entering their room, it’s time for them to get ready for work.

“Five more minutes.” The older answers, voice muffled against Changkyun’s chest.

The younger chuckled. “You always say this hyung, and then we’ll be half an hour late.” Changkyun brought his hand up to Kihyuns’ hair and started to stroke it gently. The older moved and looked up to Changkyun. “It’s your fault for being so warm and fluffy that it makes me not want to get out of bed.” He says, pouting. With his brows slightly furrowed, and his cute nose scrunched up a little.

The scene made Changkyuns’ heart go somersault. Can’t Kihyun just let him live peacefully for a day? Not actually attacking him by his non-intentional cute acts. Changkyun couldn’t help it, so leaned in and placed a soft kiss over the elder’s lips. He needed to have a taste of it, though. This earned him a light smack over his chest. But it was worth the shot.

“I haven’t even brushed my teeth.” Kihyun says while hiding his embarrassment. Now that Changkyun was able to take a good look at him, the older was blushing furiously. And this is one of those moments where he loved Kihyun more. He looked so effortlessly stunning and breath-taking.

“So?” The younger says, with his left brow arched. Then he leaned in once again, looking straight at Kihyuns’ beautiful orbs. He kissed him once, “I,” and another “love”, and another “you”, and another “never”, and another “the”, and another “less.” This made Kihyun fall silent and stupefied at the moment, and Changkyun took this as his cue to push himself off the bed and run for his sweet life while laughing as he crouched and hide himself behind the kitchen island.

“Nevertheless is considered as a one word, you idiot!” He heard Kihyun shouted as he can hear heavy footsteps getting closer at his hiding place. Changkyun can’t help but to chuckle at the elder being so painfully cute in the morning. He felt a sudden force at the back of his head. It was a smack. He looked up and saw Kihyun looking at him with his angry (yet cute, don’t tell him) expression. Changkyun tried his best not to show his growing smile. Whatever his lover does or say, he always end up seeing himself fall for him more and more.

Changkyun stood up and placed his hand on the elders’ waist, pulling him closer, and the latter didn’t move an inch. Kihyun then smiled at him letting the younger know that he wasn’t really mad or anything. Changkyun, for the third time that morning, leaned in and kissed Kihyun. This time it was slow and filled with love and gentleness. 

“I love you Kihyunie.” He says over the elders’ mouth.

“I love you too.” Kihyun replies, leaving a soft a kiss over Changkyuns’ mouth before disappearing from the kitchen to bathe himself.

This is enough to start his day as positively as it can get.

The moment Kihyun flashed him that sweet smile upon their first meeting, he fell in love. Changkyun then knew there’s no escaping a certain person named Yoo Kihyun.


End file.
